Raptor's story
by Raven427
Summary: Toothless's cub reviews his past... NEED MORE REVIEWS PEOPLES! PLEASE REVIEW! still need baby names! P.S. I am Scottish
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected flight

Click here to see an image of Raptor on deviantart

Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Raptor. Toothless's cub. I am the third to last night fury alive. That is, including my parents. Toothless, my dad, and Moonshade, my mum. Nobody but they knew I existed, FOR 3 YEARS! Mum didn't want people to harm me, so we stayed in a cave at the beach. Dad took every day he got off training to see us. Mum trusts humans when dad's around, but gets protective of me when he's not. I want to know WHY she's not putting her trust in them. Dad gets on fine with them, and people think he is the last night fury alive. I can tell you, that's not it at all! No one Knows that me and mum are right next to the beach all the time. There have been at least 70 people gone past us in the last 3 years, and not even one notices us. That is, until 2 days ago...

Dad came down to the beach two days ago, and his boy followed him, wondering where he was going every day he was off training. I made the mistake of going out the cave to meet him. Next thing I know is I am flying, but not using my wings. That was one of the scariest things that ever happened to me! I was wriggling around like I was crazy, trying to loosen the boy's grip around my chest, but he wouldn't put me down. Instead, he took me into the Dragon Academy to study me. I guess they didn't have any young night fury pictures in the book of dragons (I think). But they didn't take me back to mum...

CLIFFHANGER! Will get next chapter out soon!


	2. Chapter 2: dad, I'm stuck in the fence!

Raptor's story

Chapter 2

How was I ever going to get back to my mum? I was staying with dad, but the window he gets out of was too high for me to reach. We couldn't leave the bedroom any other way, and if I didn't get back mum would be worried that I was hurt! Dad said we could escape after training tomorrow, but as they just found another night fury, I don't think there will be an "after training" tomorrow. I got up onto dad's back, then the window will, then the window itself. Only then did I realise how high up the window actually was. I went out of it anyway, and got onto dad's platform. And then got my head stuck in the wooden fences surrounding the platform. Actually, I'm glad I did, because the window overlooked the sea, and probably our cave.

_Moonshade flashback. _

Where were they? They should have come back by now! Why had I not gone to protect him? Why? Because I was scared of the boy. Reason? When I was young, I was caught in a trap, and forced to wear uncomfortable armour, and kill for no reason. Once I escaped, I swore never, NEVER, to go near humans ever again. Even once Toothless convinced me that the people on Berk weren't like that, I still refused to go near. I wish I'd told Raptor that...

Sorry! I just can't resist having another cliffhanger! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Terrible Terrors on the loose

Chapter 3

_Back to Raptor_

I woke up next morning expecting the cave, but instead I was stuck in the fence, with a Terrible Terror staring at my face, 2 centimetres away! Naturally, I was pretty surprised. I guess you can't really blame me for almost pulling the fence down. I wasn't expecting that AT ALL! as soon as I got out of the fence, I felt something sitting on my head. NOT ANOTHER ONE! I mean, COME ON! Why sit on my HEAD when there are at least 500 ROOFS to sit on? I eventually shook it off, and it went to join the first one. And as soon as he got off, a purple one BIT my tail. HARD. And wouldn't get off. That's why my tail is like dad's. Once HE was with the other two, I thought I was safe. But NOOO! There just HAD to be more! Two yellow ones FLEW into each other right in front of me. I think they were aiming for my head. They joined the rest. I turned around, and got a picture of dad's prosthetic tail stuck to my back. ANOTHER terror spotted it, and ten minutes later, flew back carrying the prosthetic. He then dropped it, and joined the rest of them. If there are any more terrors, I will FLIP! ... Good, no more. The 6 terrors introduced themselves as (in order of sight from first to last) Sharpshot, Sneaky, Pain (suits him), Head &amp; Butt, and Iggy. I still had dad's prosthetic sitting in front of me, so I asked Iggy to put it back where he found it. He did, and then they all flew off. Pain left my removed tail fin near the fence. If dad asks what happened, I'll just tell him I got my tail stuck in the fence, and it came off when I was trying to get it out.

Dad did ask what happened, and believe it or not, he believed me! We headed to the school again, and they all asked questions about where I came from, what was I doing on Berk, why was part of my tail missing, who my parents were, why was I on Berk, etc, etc. The answer to all the questions were "I don't know, but I aim to find out." Then they set me to shoot some wooden disks on poles. I think I did well, as they seemed impressed by the results. They then tested my land speed, as I couldn't fly. I wasn't as fast as Iggy, though I still did well. A few more tests later, dad's boy (I found out he was called Hiccup) measured my remaining tail fin to make me a prosthetic like dad's one, only smaller, and blue. He said that it suited me, as I had blue eyes and markings. He then stitched the name "Raptor" onto it in white. This is when I got my name. Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid, came to see what he was doing, then offered to take care of me for the night. Hiccup then agreed, saying that if I was going to settle in, I would need to meet every dragon in the academy. Astrid then kissed Hiccup, picked me up, and left to her house. There I met her dragon, Stormfly, and lay down by the fire (and Stormfly) and went to sleep.

See? No cliffhanger this time!


	4. Chapter 4: something fishy

Chapter 4

You know, I could get used to this. I mean, I like the people, the academy's cool, Dad's always there. I mean, how bad can humans be? Hiccup made me a tail fin, for goodness sake! I can fly now! Strangely, the academy hasn't been open for 3 weeks, I smell something fishy... Oh, just lunch! Never mind! I didn't say anything! Well, I didn't say the WORD anything, but you know what I mean. Oh, just forget it! Dad says Hiccup and Astrid are getting married! That could explain the 3 week school holiday! After all, they run the school, so... Anyway! Back to the subject! I like this place. Mum should see this. Although not now. Like, not RIGHT now, maybe later.

_Hiccup_

Where did Raptor come from? Why was he on the beach - alone? Maybe Toothless is his dad, Maybe Toothless has a mate, I don't know. Although I wish I did...

_End Hiccup_

_Raptor_

The academy opened back up 2 days ago, and it has been business as usual. But Astrid hasn't been out for a few days. Last time she was out, she was sick, and she hasn't been out since. Dad thinks she's pregnant, but he's not too concerned. He thinks I should go back to mum, but I think mum should come to us. We got into a fight yesterday (as in an argument) about what should happen next. We haven't talked to each other since. I have started air racing the terrible terrors (Sharpshot, Iggy, Pain, Sneaky, Head, Butt) and I usually win. But I am now trying to up my target shooting scores. Flying. New mini game! Flying Target Shooting! Targets flying, you shoot them down with fire. Seemples! Actually, it isn't that easy. Orange target = 5 points. White target = 10 points. Yak = 0 points. THERE AREN'T ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE YAKS IN THE GAME! I have never won a Flight Targets match. I keep hitting the Yaks. I just love seeing them on fire, running off cliffs into the sea. What? I like it!

_Hiccup_

I really don't think Raptor understands the concept of Flight Targets. He ONLY hits the Yaks. Astrid's pregnant, by the way. I'm going to be a dad! We haven't told anyone yet, but we will! Astrid has to stay inside for 1 more day, then she can come back to training.

We need Raptor to be focused on the targtes next time...

_Raptor_

Mmm... I love fish! I smell something really fishy... And not my dinner. I just ate it. Dad says Hiccup says that Astrid's pregnant. Definitely. I might go see mum tomorrow... No. What am I thinking... I will definitely go see mum tomorrow! If I can...

_Moonshade_

It's been two weeks now. I hope he's safe... And happy...


	5. Chapter 5: Mum! you're back!

Now taking baby names for Astrid's child. The gender is undecided yet. Best name overall is the name and gender. Please specify which gender your chosen name fits. Thank you.

Chapter 5

_Still moonshade_

It has been long enough. Now I am going to look for them. As soon as it is dark, I'm going in. If I can't find them, I will go back to Dragon Island, and wait...

_Toothless_

Raptor and me are on talking terms again, and that's good news. Bad news is, he now insists on flying with us. Every time. His tail was made so that he can fly on his own, he doesn't NEED a rider, lucky him. But now he keeps trying to loop the loop. Okay, I admit, that is kinda cool, but he can't get the hang of it. I just can't stop myself from laughing when he goes upside down and head first into a stack of crates! It's just too funny!

*CRASH!*

"I'm ok!"

*THUD!*

"Less ok!"

*sigh* there he goes again! Third time in the past hour!

"Dad, help me out please!"

Ok, I'm coming son!

_Astrid_

Come on! I get married, then pregnant, and I'm not allowed to go out of the house! How, exactly, do I tell everyone else? Hiccup bought a house and invited me to live with him. I accepted his invitation, and moved in. Stoick came around to see us, and was surprised that I wasn't around the main part of the house. When he found me in the bedroom, sitting at the table writing a note to explain why I wasn't at training, he asked what was up. I came clean with him, and told him he was a grandfather-to-be, he just sat there stunned, absorbing the news. When he came around, he asked where Hiccup was, and then went after him.

_Stoick_

I-i was going to be a grandfather! Were Hiccup and Astrid ready? They'd better hope so.

_Back to Raptor_

I like my new tail fin. I can fly now! Oh, wait! I said that in the last chapter! Anyway. Dad had to pull me out of the crates again, and said I should go visit mum tonight, after dusk. I agreed, and we went for a walk around the village. Everyone knew me and dad now, and they knew our walk route too. Ten minutes after we left the house, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut doused us in water, and ran. Fast. Very fast. Not fast enough. If we hadn't been soaking, they would be kebabs by now. Roasted kebabs. Speaking of kebabs, I wish they would hurry up and invent fast food shops. I'm getting tired of just having fish all the time. Even though It's high in protein. I'm not getting enough carbohydrates or sugar. Water and fish. Minerals and protein. All a dragon eats and drinks. Fish and water. What about burgers and cola for once? Or MENTOS and cola! BOOM! in-mouth cola fountain! I want bacon wrapped around sausages for tea tonight. I know already that I can't have any. There are no sausages or bacon rashers on Berk. Or in Viking times at all! Fact! Last snoggletog, Astrid invented this new beverage called yaknog. Not even Meatlug touches it, and she eats almost anything! I have a strict policy with food, which is that if dad doesn't eat it, I don't. Anyway. Dad says Astrid told Stoick that she was pregnant, and he took the news without saying anything. Usually a good sign. Just after sundown, we went to our cave. Mum wasn't there. Dad caught her scent,and we followed it right to her! I told her to say with us, but she turned down our offer. She said that she just wanted to know if we were ok, and guess what dad said? "I had pesky Perky here to look after me, of course I'm ok!" Mum then promptly burst out laughing at him, and then she noticed my prosthetic. Naturally she asked what happened, so I pulled off the same story I told dad, and she fell for it too! I love my mum. She left to go back to the cave, and we went home to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Lucas wriggly cloth

Sorry it has been at least a month since last updated the story!

Chapter 6

Visiting mum yesterday made me forget that Hiccup lived in a different house. Dad forgot about that too. We ended up spending the night with Stoick. Oops. I must admit, he wasn't too pleased in the morning. And not because of us. Stoick, not Dad. He kept going on about this, that and the next thing. Then Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid's child is due tomorrow, and he has to be at something else. I know he wants to be with them at the time, but he can't make it. Mum said that she was fine on the beach, but misses us. I have no idea how the heck those two topics link, but they do.

_Astrid_

One day and it'll be over. A new family member. Yay. Pity I felt like a lead balloon. Heavy and round. And hungry. This baby's always hungry. Hiccup and Stoick set up the baby's room yesterday, to be prepared. We decided on a boy's name and a girl's name. Lucas and Iona.

Good names, eh?

_Moonshade_

I awoke to the noise of the sea, and ships coming in. Only they weren't going to the docks. They were coming towards ME. I ran for the village.

_Drago bludvist_

There! No, not the dock, the blue-grey night fury you twat! Got the armour? Good. I want that dragon back NOW! Go get it!

_Fishlegs_

Uh oh. An Outcast ship! I better get Hiccup and Stoi... *BLAM!* Woah! What was that? Looks like another night fury! Possibly raptor's mum! Toothless's mate! Wow! REALLY gotta get Hiccup now!

_Raptor_

Ooh! Fish catch game! I see one! I got one! And another... And another... Etc,etc until late at night. *yawn!* better get to bed now.

_Next day_

_Astrid_

"It's a boy!"

Welcome to the world, Lucas haddock. Like it? You could be here for quite some time, so you'd better! Hiccup walked in just at that moment, and came over to see his son.

"Cute, isn't he?"

_Raptor_

I nudged the wriggly cloth Astrid and Hiccup were holding gently, but just enough to get it to grab my ears. I like Lucas the wriggly cloth. I think he likes me too.

_Moonshade_

I am going to say this now: I like Berk humans. They destroyed the outcasts ship completely! Hahahaha! Who's the smart one now, dorko bumfist!

_Stoick_

I managed to finish the meeting early to go and see my grandson. Lucas, I think he's called. Nice name.

_Raptor_

Wriggly cloth Lucas likes sitting on my back. I carry him round the kitchen sometimes. He holds my ears, and he tickles my back with his cloth. He's cute. Mum now lives with me and dad, so I think this kid's gonna like night furys. He's growing up with a family of them! Moonshade belongs to Astrid, Toothless to Hiccup, and me to Lucas. It looks like life is gonna be good...


End file.
